


down at the club

by Lost_and_afraid (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lost_and_afraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they have a school dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	down at the club

John Watson gritted his teeth as somebody slid a yellow sheet of paper over his assessment. He pulled back to examine the paper. It read: 'School dance, tonight from 7-12 pm. Be there!' He smiled slightly and shoved the flyer in his back, returning to his test. Hours later, school let out. John was the first one out of the doors, and waiting for his best friend. He scanned the herd of high schoolers exiting the building, until his eyes caught hold of the bouncy, jet black, curls of Sherlock Holmes. John bounced up and down and waved his hands in the air, attempting to get the other boy's attention. Sherlock finally saw him, and made his way over to John.

"You want to come over tonight?" John asked excitedly. He knew Sherlock couldn't resist going to the dance if he was. Sherlock nodded and pulled out his phone, more than likely texting Mycroft to tell him about his plans. "Let's walk." John suggested. Sherlock shrugged. They started on their way to John's house and didn't say a word until they were there. "Mom! Sherlock's staying over tonight." john called to the house. There was no answer. His parents had been away for three months now, only leaving a note saying, 'John, we needed to get away from the hectic life of this town. Take care of yourself.' John had been taking care of himself for as long as he could remember. John hadn't told Sherlock that his parents were away, though. Sherlock climbed up the stairs to the once unfamiliar, now familiar house to John's room. John clambered after him, trying to keep up with Sherlock's long, graceful stride. When they finally got into the room, Sherlock and John both threw their bags on the bed, and John closed the door.

"Homework's done. You?" Sherlock asked. Sherlock knew John's homework was done. Not only was John the school jock, he was the school nerd, right below Sherlock himself. "So what are we going to do tonight?" Sherlock asked, obviously not caring. John bit his lip.

"There's a school dance. I'm going and so are you. We are going to go out and have fun." John sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for Sherlock to disagree. There was no reply. John slowly opened one eye. Then he opened another. Then he blinked several times. Was Sherlock..... Smiling? Sherlock nodded. John stood, stunned. Suddenly he snapped out of it. Sherlock was doing this... willingly. John smiled and jumped a little. "Okay, you simply CAN'T go to the dance looking like that." john sifted through his closet for any sign of a shirt Sherlock would wear. Then a thought occured. The idea was to get Sherlock out of his comfort zone. John smiled from ear to ear and pulled out the perfect shirt. "This and a pair of my shorts." John said, throwing the shirt at Sherlock, who caught it easily, and then going through his drawers. John pulled out some baggy gym shorts and threw them at Sherlock. Sherlock was still smiling when he got up to change. John went back to looking in the closet for a shirt he could wear. He pulled out a tight fitting tank top and went over to get some shorts of his own. John had been to many school dances and knew that they never played slow music, for fear of the Sob Mob. The Sob Mob was a nickname given to the group of crying boys or girls tripping couples on the dance floor. So every song was up beat and everybody was either the people in a circle, surrounding one person break dancing in the middle of the floor, or you're the one in the middle of the floor break dancing. John quickly changed, super aware that Sherlock was behind him, half naked as well. John turned when he was dressed, and tried to conceal a gasp. He had given Sherlock a loose fitting tank top with the sides cut down until it was only a strip at the waist ( http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/2053648330_1/Free-Shipping-New-Arrival-Men-s-Cotton-Vigor-font-b-Gym-b-font-Tank-tops-Low.jpg something like this) and the black gym shorts looked amazing together. "Jesus Sherlock... Wow you look.... Wow." John attempted to articulate a sentence. SHerlock smiled and looked at the floor.

"Same to you, John. That shirt really brings out your...." Sherlock trailed off and his eyes trailed to the muscles under John's shirt, which were very prominent, "Eyes. It brings out your eyes." His eyes darted around the room, anywhere but John. Both of them blushed. John quickly checked his watch. 

"We'd better start walking if we want to get there before the crowd arrives. Let's go." John said, opening the door, and galloping down the stairs, followed closely by Sherlock. John stopped at the door, and turned around, "Do you want a drink or something?" John asked, looking at Sherlock. Sherlock shrugged, so John walked into the kitchen and looked through the cupboard for his father's flask. John pulled it out when he found it, and then pulled his own out. His father's was larger than his own, and he decided to give the smaller one to Sherlock, who was probably less accustomed to alcohol. John filled both up with a medium strength drink. "Let's go." John said, handing Sherlock the smaller flask, and walked out of the door. John held the door open for Sherlock, and closed it and locked it behind him. They walked to the school, John talking about school that day, and Sherlock just smiling stupidly. 

When they were finally at the school, it was around six-thirty and the doors were already starting to be flocked with people. John grabbed Sherlock's wrist and pushed through the crowd of ninth, tenth, and eleventh graders. The twelve graders usually got there later in the day. Sherlock was sixteen, whereas John was seventeen. They were both eight graders. They finally got to the front, and, with the advantages of being the most popular and attractive boy in school, John got both of them in with a little persuasion. They had half of an hour to just hang out, or get ready, or whatever. At exactly seven pm, they entered the gymnasium where the schools dances were held, and they weren't the only people. In fact, the majority of sixth and seventh graders with a pepper of eighth graders were already there and dancing to pop. John and Sherlock moved to the inside of the circle, to watch the person in the middle, currently Jimmy Crayin, who was just below John on the popular chain, and just about the gayest person in the world. He was break dancing in the middle of the floor, but slowly and hardly noticeably moving toward John and Sherlock who were clapping and dancing to the beat. Soon, Jimmy was right at their feet, and he stood up, smirked, and just brushed Sherlock's cheek. Cheers and whoops came from everywhere. John just gaped. He stepped out onto the floor. This was a competition now. Cheers came from everywhere.

"Dance off! Dance off! Dance off!" The crowd yelled in unison. John held up his hand and the cheering ceased. The only sound was the music. John jutted his chin out as if to indicate that Jimmy goes first. Jimmy started with a few simple moves. He twirled around and finished with his arms flung out and nodded his head. John laughed slightly and brushed his nose with his thumb. He spun oh his head, did some acrobatic moves, a few flips, did the worm and ended the same as Jimmy. The audience erupted with screams and applause. Jimmy smiled. The match was over, and John had won. John and Jimmy rejoined the crowd, John by Sherlock, and Jimmy by whomever he felt like. John patted Sherlock on the back and smiled. Sherlock smiled back. Then the most unexpected thing happened. Sherlock stepped into the middle of the circle. And he danced. John just stood there, surprised, confused, and slightly proud. Sherlock was really good, and he knew moves that nobody else did, but they looked fabulous. When Sherlock left the floor, he wasn't even out of breath. "Sherlock... you're really good!" John exclaimed. He placed a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock shuffled his feet, looked at the ground and smiled. John dropped his hand and lowered his voice, "Want to take a drink?" Sherlock nodded, so John grabbed his wrist and led him to the boy's bathroom. They shoved into the same stall. Sherlock had to crouch on the toilet and John had to stand, pressed against the stall door. The stalls weren't very spacious. They each struggled to pull out their flasks, and were breathing hard with the effort by the time they finally were in the least awkward position that the stall allowed. Sherlock and John both drank everything in the flasks, and were feeling dizzy already. John was at least. Sherlock didn't seem fazed in the least bit. John fumbled with the lock a few times before flattening himself against the wall so Sherlock could try. Sherlock squeezed in right next to John, so they were facing each other. Sherlock wiggled a little, trying to create some space between them. His pants were beginning to feel tight, and he was all too aware that John's were as well. Sherlock used all of his willpower to concentrate on opening the stall before anything drastic happened. He finally got it open, and was starting to feel the effects of the drink. Sherlock stumbled out of the stall, John close behind. They walked out onto the dance floor once more, Sherlock wrapping his hand around John's waist so John could walk. John could dance just fine though. I mean, he looked like he was having a seizure, but he wasn't falling or anything. Sherlock pulled his cell phone out of John's shorts (the ones that Sherlock was wearing) and checked the time. It said 11:50. They probably had time for one more quick song. The song playing ended,and no new one cam on. People waited, confused. SUddenly, a slow song played. The gymnasium filled with a buzz. What about the Sob Mob? Where they really doing this? But honestly, couples had found each other, they were dancing, kissing, smiling, it was disgusting to Sherlock. He turned around, and grabbed John's wrist. Sherlock led John to the edge of the room, where they stood awkwardly. John clear his throat, making Sherlock jump slightly. "You're still.... um...." John trailed off, looking down at his arm. Sherlock's eyes followed John's, and he saw that he was still holding John's wrist. He quickly released it and blushed. "No, it's okay. It was... good..." John pushed out. Sherlock and John's faces burned bright red. When the song ended, bright lights turned on, and a speaker blared telling the kids to leave. John and Sherlock waited until everybody else was gone, and they felt strong enough to walk, because that drink was still just barely in effect. When they started to walk to John's house, everybody was already in their house, and they were the only ones on the street. They laughed and joked the whole way, their spirits lifted by the dance and the intoxication. When they got to John's house, the lights were still on from when they left. John went into the liquor room, and grabbed a rather strong bottle of whatever. Sherlock trailed behind him, all the way up to the room. John held the door open, and let Sherlock in. John trailed behind him, closing the door. Sherlock plopped down on the bed, as did John, and they both exploded into drunk laughter. When the laughing fit was over, there was an awkward silence. "What do you want to do?" Sherlock slurred. John rubbed his eyes and groaned. Suddenly, as if a firework had exploded in his brain, John sat bolt upright and smiled. "Let's play truth or dare." John looked at Sherlock and scooted all the way onto the bed, crossing his legs and turning all the way to face Sherlock. The other boy did the same. "You go first." "Okay. Truth or dare?" Sherlock asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Truth." "Okay.... Do you like anybody?" John blushed, "Yes. I-I do. I don't think they would ever like me back though." There was an awkward pause. "Truth or dare?" "Dare." Sherlock responded. John nodded and looked around the room. A grin spread evilly across his face. "I dare you to go out into the street and do a sexy dance." John bit his lip and tried not to laugh as he saw a blush spread slowly up Sherlock's neck, and bloom across his cheeks. "Go on then. I'll be right out there to make sure you do it.


End file.
